1 2 3
by Ms.Oh-so-happy
Summary: "She doesn't care if she looks perfect, because she was with a guy who wasn't looking for perfect." The story of Austin and Ally throughout the years. One-shot. Auslly/Trez


**2015 guys! I haven't witten in a while so I've decided to write this one-shot. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Warning: The format of the story has been altered. I don't know why but when I uploaded this file and then edited it here it the spacing and the seperation of paragraphs changed. So I'm sorry if it makes you dizzy. **

_**7th grade**_

"Okay class so for your project..." He didn't find it so interesting so he looked down to his notebook and continued to draw.

Not to brag or anything but Austin thought he was a fairly good artist. Anyways he was surprised that he found the class

well, boring, considering the fact that arts was his favorite subject (aside from music). He thought of how their new teacher

always finds a way to make everything seem so dull.

"...you will be in pairs-" and just like that his thought about Mrs. Portman making everything seem so boring became untrue.

To put it, he was excited, and he didnt even know what the project was. He didn't know why it always made him so exited

about pairing up. Maybe it had to do with something about wanting to pair up with girls (or girl), a petite brunette with hazel

nut orbs to be exact. Okay..so maybe he did know why he was excited.

"...I wont be choosing-" In a snap he felt someone grab him as he saw the rest of the class hurriedly grab their best friend,

boyfriend, girlfriend or whoever as if scared to loose them. "-just choose wisely. Jeez, kids these days, won't even let you

finish" he heard their teacher say, defeated.

Oh God he hoped it was her. He counted to three before looking at his partner.

_1..._

_._

_._

_2.._

_._

_._

_3.._

He smiled. It was_ her._

_**9th grade**_

They were once again asked to pair up, but this time it wasn't her who hurried to his side, and this time it wasn't for arts.

It was for photography class. An extra curricular class that she decided to take, and since she was taking it Austin suddenly

had the interest too.

Ally couldnt help but feel butterflies errupt when he almost hugged her as if claiming that she was his partner, and Ally being

Ally almost fell down because of his weight suddenly being thrown at her.

"So for this activity you would have to take a picture of a where you invision your self to be in the future. It depends on you

and your partner if you want it to be seperate shots, single shot or a collage."

So there they were, at Austin's room - -With the door open of course, just incase. - - thinking about what they're scenery would

be.

"So Ally, where do you see yourself in the future?" It was such a simple yet hard question. _With you _ she wanted to say.

"Ermmm, I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, what do you want?" His hand was on his chin stroking an imaginary beard.

"Are you going all psychologist on me now?" They bothed laughed at his silliness.

"Seriously though, where do you see your self? Married? Children? Husband?" _Yes, you. _

She tought about it for a while.

"Well, I do wanna get married. After college of course. I want to have a beach wedding. I'll have two maybe three children. I'll

spoil them, but not enough to make them brats. We'll be living near the beach. Huh, isn't it ironic how I want to have my marriage

and my house to be at the beach when I'm not really a fan of it?" She paused taking in all she said.

"Oh God. I'm boring you aren't I? Sorry I-"

"It's fine. You weren't boring. I found it quite interesting." He smiled. Then there was a moment of silence. The kind that doesn't

choke you.

"You know, I wonder why you would find this interesting.-" She stopped for dramatic actions. Then gasped as if realizing

something.

"Oh my pickles, Austin. I accept you for who you are but I just cant believe that my bestfriend is gay." She acted surprised.

"WHAT?!"

"I feel like I don't know you anymore." She acted, over exaggerating.

_"ALLY!_ I am NOT gay." He said- - a bit too childishly. Then he launched at her with his magic tickling fingers.

Then they fell on the floor.

She still had her eyes closed. Tears from laughing rolling on her cheeks.

_1.._

_._

_._

_2.._

_._

_._

_3.._

She opened her eyes. _"I feel like I don't know you anymore" _

Nope. Its still Austin. It's _him._

Three days later they passed their picture to Mrs Portman, who coincidentally was also their 7th grade art teacher .

It was never a where. It was more of a who, four whos to be exact. It was perfect, one blonde, one bruntte, one latina and

one - - as the latina would put it - -doofus.

"Hey, errmm, so this as you can see is ermm, a picture of us with Trish and Dez." She said, her stage fright trying to get

the best of her but failing.

"We see ourselves with each other." It was simple yet it explained alot. He was good with words, just not lyrics- if that made

sense. But he wasn't so sure if he was still pertaining to them for when he said 'each other'.

_**11th grade**_

Austin Moon would never have thought he would see the day when Ally got over her stage fright. Don't get him wrong, he

doesn't doubt her or anything, it was just kinda her thing. But that clearly was not the case anymore for Ally Dawson became

a youtuber- -and a famous one. Life for them were turning out not so bad. Austin was a rising star, Ally was a youtuber, Trish

an ineternet sensation and youtuber's s manager and Dez a rising director. Could life get any better?

Apparently it can.

"Hey Ally. Here are the results of that thing you asked for yesterday." She looked at her best friend.

"What thing?-" she paused to think. "-Ohhh that thing! You mean the viewers challenges?"

"I don't know, its your channel." The brunette, now with blonde tips, smiled. Typical Trish thing to say.

"Okay so which one? There are so many. Ooo here, how 'bout this. By IloveAllyD: Pretened to be married to Austin for three

weeks."

"Yeah that would d- wait what?! Married?"

"Well not really, your just gonna pretend."

"And how will this user now if I really do this? And I'm not so sure Austin would agree to this."

"Says here that we, by we I mean Dez and me-" she was cut off.

"Dez and I" Ally corrected. Of course.

"-Dez and I, will be filming it. Plus I have a feeling that Austin would agree to this. " Trish being the maniacally evil yet nice

person she is chose to play matchmaker. She knew about Austin liking Ally and Ally liking Austin , they just don't realize it. Yet.

Three days later, they were in the practice room. Ally wearing a white lace dress and Austin wearing a tux. To complete their

get up they had fake rings and Billl as the priest.

"They're growing up so fast." Trish said .

"I know, it was just like yesterday when we looked for my pet Llama and found it in the zoo." Dez cried while holding the

camera, recording it for Ally's channel.

"That was yesterday day doofus!" She slapped his arm

Austin and Ally looked at their friends and smiled. It was so ironic how Dez was the one crying instead of Trish considering

that Trish is the girl and Dez the guy. They found it funny yet sweet that their friends are acting as if it was real. So they silently

laughed despite the fact that they were just getting "married" to each other.

_1.._

_._

_._

_2.._

_._

_._

_3.._

Three weeks later their challenge was up. They were no longer Austin and Ally, they were now _Austin&Ally._ Or as others would

say Auslly.

It was _them._

_**College year 3**_

They all went to the same college, NYU.

"Thanks Dez." she said. Dez helped her bring Austin's present. It was the guitar he oh-so-much wanted. She opened the door

to his dorm hoping to surprise him instead being the one surprised. There was Austin on his couch under Kira making out.

It was as if time stopped. "Oh my God."

Hearing that Austin looked up. He saw a sight he never wanted to see. A broken angel. "Ally-"

"Here 4th anniversary-" she gave him the guitar "we're over"

"What?! No.. Ally..I.. wait!"

"It wasn't what it looked like Ally! " He said, tears threatening to fall. Imagine that, the Austin Moon crying. Only one girl had

that power.

"You were kissing her Austin! You were kissing Kira fvcking Starr!" she didn't really curse but when she did something

was terribly wrong.

"She kissed me Ally!"

"Yeah and it seemed like you were enjoying it too!"

"I..I" he didn't know what to say. It was true, Kira kissed him first but he kissed her back. "Ally, please, don't"

He was crying.

"Austin.. sorry. We're over, just please give me space before we become.. Fr- civil again. Sorry" Then she ran.

She didn't know what else to do. How did their relationship come from perfect to loved him and she was sure he

loved her.

Maybe they were just not meant to be.

He deserved this. He did this to himself. She couldn't even say friends for crying out loud instead she said civil. Best four

years of his life thrown away because of a mistake he made.

.

.

.

Four weeks later they were back to being _civil. _ The 'hi s' and 'hellos' were back. They talked when the gang was together

but it was never the same. They were currently at Trish and All's dorm.

"Hey guys, can you errmm leave me and Ally alone?" Dez and Trish looked at each other, knowing what it about to happen and

nodded.

He waited for them to be gone before he started.

"So..." Ally said.

"Ally I'm leaving" he said closing his eyes.

"What?" she said, shocked.

"I said-"

"I heard you. But why? "

"Jimmy, arranged a tour for me. Just...me."

"Austin.. Thats great!" he let out a relieved sigh, he was glad she took that well. "when do you leave?"

"Five days from today."

"ohh.." _yeah, ohhh.._

"Listen Ally, I'm sorry about what I did. I'm not asking for you to get back with me, but while I'm away will you please stop

seeing any cute guys." He smiled hopefully.

"Only if you stop seeing any cute girls." She smiled. Then, they hugged.

"Ally" "yeah?"

"When I open my eyes will you still be in my arms?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try it?"

_1.._

_._

_._

_2.._

_._

_._

_3.._

She was still there. It was _her._

"I'm still here, know why? 'Cause I'm your girl and you're my guy." She then leaned up and kissed him.

It wasn't spoken, but they knew. They were back to being _Austin&Ally._

_**2 years later **_

"I can't believe this. What if he backs out? What if he doesn't like how I look like? Oh God what if he realizes he doesnt

like me." Nervous couldn't even describe how she felt like. Plus wasn't anything big, she was just getting married. Holy

cows, she was getting_ married._

"Would you stop that, your making me dizzy." Her bestfriend said. "You guys have been dating for what? Over three

years? If he wanted to leave you he would've done it a long time ago."

"Geez, thanks for making me feel better." The bride sarcastically said.

"My point is, he loves you. He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't. _Trish, _this is_ Dez _ we're talking about."

"Thanks Ally." Ally smiled at her bestfriend. She was beautiful, wearing a dress that wasn't over the top but it wasn't so

simple either.

Ally being her best friend was the maid of honor, and Austin the best man. Yes they were still together, he just finished his

tour and she just got signed by Ronnie Ramone. Turns out his daughter had been a big fan of Ally's videos and covers (her

channel over all), so she made him watch one of her covers, he got straight to the point and decided that he couldn't let this

kind of talent go.

They were happy and it made them even happier to see and be with their two best friends in the most important day of their

lives. In the span of their friendship he has never seen Dez so serious. He smiled as he saw Dez wipe a tear as his soon-to-be-

wife entered. Trish too was crying. Tough and ready to beat you up Trish was crying, but even in her crying glory he still

thought that she was the perfect bride for Dez.

"You may now kiss the bride"

And he was the perfect groom for Trish.

She looked at her two best friends. They were getting the happily ever after they deserve.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Her boyfriend asked her. She was sitting in one place, looking over the view. The coule

had their reception in this resort that had a wonderful biew of the sun setting.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how far we've come in life. I just can't believe it."

There was moment of silence.

"Ally.."

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I love you, right?"

"Of course, and I love you too."

"You do know that you'll forever be my best friend?" She nodded. She was getting nervous.

"That I'll be with you through thick and thin?"

"Oh God, you're breaking up with me aren't you? No.. no, this can't be. I'm -"

"Ally, I'm not breaking up with you.-" she let out a relieved breath. "-And you do know that I want to spend my eternity

with you?"

"What? Austin I-" she gasped as she saw Austin kneel down.

"Ally will you marry me? "

_1.._

_._

_._

_2.._

_._

_._

_3.._

_"Yes"_

It was _them._

Now, imagine Trish and Dez' surprise when they saw Ally come back with a ring on her finger.

_**1 year later**_

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't care if she looked perfect, because she was with a guy who wasn't

looking for perfect.

"Ally are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Their wedding was simple, well as simple as two oscar winning stars' wedding could be. They had a beach wedding, just like how

she said she wanted it when they were in 9th grade. The ceremony was very private, only a few of their friends and their families

were there.

"Do you Austin Monica Moon take Allyson Margaret Dawson as lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Allyson Margaret Dawson take Austin Monica Moon as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"If there is anyone who opposes this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace. You may now kised the bride." and kiss

they did.

The reception was as beautiful as the wedding.

"You know, now I know your middle name" They laughed and then they kissed, again.

"Save that for the honey moon."

So they did have a beach wedding, they had a house near the beach and had 4 wonderful children. Two of each.

Remeber that picture they took nine years ago? Well, they have it hung in their house beside a new picture. It was a

picture of their family.

_1.._

_._

_._

_2.._

_._

_._

_3.._

_It was him and her. Austin Moon and Ally Moon (and now their children) ._

_End._

**Whoooo! That's a wrap! If you guys have any one-shot requests please send them to me. I hope you like this story.**

**The site for Ally's wedding gown, wedding venue and reception will be posted on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Follow me on Twitter: airfuanfuen**

**And on instagram: airfuanfuen_**


End file.
